Something to take to the Grave
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: Galen Erso knew he was going to die when he saw Krennic's shuttle. He knew why Krennic was there. He just wished he had a few moments with his daughter, Jyn, who was long lost. But how did he feel when she did arrive? Set in Rogue's One.


Disclaimer - I don't own Star Wars.

Feel free to let me know what you think.

* * *

Something to take to the Grave.

As he always did whenever he witnessed Krennic's shuttle land on the landing pad of the Eadu research facility, Galen Erso could not help but liken the design of his particular shuttle to a sleek bird of prey, or some other winged predator. As he and his fellow scientists and engineers who had been working - slaving, more like, - over the Death Star project while surrounded by the white-armoured form of the stormtroopers, Galen had no idea whether or not the man whom had kidnapped him and press-ganged him to return to work on the Death Star project had deliberately made sure the thing was custom made to differentiate himself above other important members of the Imperial hierarchy; indeed Darth Vader was Palpatine's right-hand man, and yet he always used the conventional shuttles which showed the Sith Lord didn't care about his image.

That was one of the things you learnt about Krennic, he was obsessed with his own image and he had a flamboyance which went hand in hand with both his arrogance and his pomposity, and as he rolled his eyes in frustration as the shuttle finally landed on the pad and the ramp hissed open and the internal gases equalised with the stormy climate of the latest planet it had landed on, Galen licked his lips.

He knew why Krennic was here, instead of at the Death Star.

The last time he had checked the Death Star was being tested for its final checks to see if it could indeed be the weapon Tarkin had postulated to Palpatine a long time ago after he had stolen the work on the Battle Planetoid in order to ensure 'order' was spread throughout the galaxy. So Krennic should have been there, wrangling with Tarkin over who got command of the battle station; while Galen despised Tarkin and everything he stood for, he knew the slimy man would be better at commanding the Death Star. Krennic may claim to have 'dreamt' up the Death Star, lauding it over everyone as an achievement, although truthfully Tarkin had the stronger claim.

There was only one reason why Krennic could be here now.

_The bastard knew he had 'betrayed' the Empire all these years. _

It had taken Krennic a little longer than Galen had expected, but it was very likely the man had only just discovered where Bodhi had gotten his information from. It had taken him longer than it should have for Krennic to discover what he had done behind his back, though Galen had little doubt in his head somebody else had filled him in.

Galen wondered privately if it was for that little reason the command of the Death Star had been denied to Krennic, but he didn't care.

Galen tensed slightly as he saw the Death troopers march down the ramp of Krennic's shuttle and take positions. As always it was physically impossible for Galen not to feel hatred for these particular troopers because they were responsible for the death of his wife…Galen forced the memories he had of Lyra out of his head when he watched Krennic march down the ramp an onto the pad as if he owned it, the white cape of his flapping in the stormy breeze while he wore a black cap.

Galen sighed under his breath and marched down the two lines of assembled stormtroopers who held their weapons at the ready to meet the man he hated and ignoring the rain although some of it seeped into his eyes which made it only slightly difficult to see.

"Excellent news, Galen," Krennic said by way of greeting as he stood nestled in between his troops before Galen came to a stop, "the battle station is complete. You must be proud."

Although his expression was different, inwardly it was a different story. _Proud? Proud of a weapon capable of levelling planets to bits all because your glorious leader wants to spread nothing but destruction throughout the galaxy? Proud because at long last his capacity for violence and his need to spread his poison throughout the galaxy will, at last, be reached? _

"Proud as I can be, Krennic," he said neutrally instead, though he wondered when Krennic would get to the point of why he was here; he knew the man well. He knew that Krennic never approached a situation head-on, he had to lead all the way there. He had done it many times in the past, and one of those times had led to the death of his wife and the disappearance of his daughter…No, he would not think about that now.

"Gather your engineers. I have an announcement," Krennic ordered with a wave of his arm while Galen turned slowly to carry the order out, but deep inside Galen felt sick. He had a good idea what was about to come…

As the engineering team came over, Galen caught a few lines of an indistinct conversation from a few of them, and he even saw one or two of their expressions of concern. They, like him, knew something was up.

"Is that all of them?" Krennic asked, a smile on his face as he regarded the scientists who were dressed in their one-piece white and blue uniforms.

"Yes," Galen replied as he stepped to the side.

Krennic took a step forward. "Gentlemen, one of you…. betrayed the Empire," he began in a pleasant manner, pausing for dramatic effect before he delivered the bombshell on them all.

Galen wasn't surprised when he saw and heard his fellow scientists and engineers gasp and turn their heads to look at one another out of the corner of their eyes though all of them were staring at Krennic in horror at the thought. Galen had never bothered with telling anybody about his plans from this group because he knew they were loyal to the Empire. They had lived through the Clone Wars and had witnessed how useless the Old Republic had been in the face of the Separatists. Many people regardless of what Palpatine had done for the last twenty years supported the strength of the New Order, and these scientists belonged to that group.

But Krennic didn't care about their loyalty to the Empire, and even though he knew the man well Galen had no idea what he was going to do.

"One of you," Krennic went on, "has conspired with a pilot to send messages to the Rebellion."

Galen didn't move. He knew this was a trap, he knew that Krennic probably suspected him of being the guilty party, he was just waiting for an excuse to have him shot. The Empire had made it clear that his knowledge was paramount to many plans that the Imperial system had over the galaxy, and he knew if Krennic killed him then he would need to have a good explanation or else he would be summoned by either Palpatine or Vader. If that happened then Krennic might not come back alive. The thought didn't bother Galen too much since he felt the galaxy could do without the man.

"And I urge that traitor step forward," Krennic said, gesturing at the ground close to him.

Despite the clear threat no-one moved, and the Death troopers took up flanking positions and moved towards the scientists while Galen tensed more by the movement though he was worried about his fellow colleagues; just because they were loyal to the Empire did not mean they weren't still people… (Galen thought he heard one of the Death troopers speak, but he had too much on his mind to really focus on what was being said.)

Finally, Krennic ran out of patience. "Very well," he said, casting a look at his squad, "I'll consider it a group effort then." Ready!" he called to his men, who instantly raised their weapons and aimed it at the terrified scientists, who instantly tried to plead for mercy. Krennic simply ignored them as he spoke the next order to his guards, "Aim!"

Galen tense while his mind came to a decision while he heard the blasters powering up. He had tried to fight Krennic before and it had resulted in the death of his wife. Galen had sworn never to let the same thing happen again.

"And Fire!"

Galen ran forward around Krennic to stand between him and the scientists, "NO! Stop! Stop! Stop!" he screamed, ignoring the hands he felt trying to get him out of the way. "Krennic, stop! It was me! It was me!"

Krennic folded his arms and his expression was dark, but in the dim lighting, Galen could see that he had finally crossed the line where Krennic was concerned.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between the two men. "They have nothing to do with it," Galen said, hoping that Krennic had some common sense to not have these men shoot; Rassett, Vlex, Ames, Sirro and Feyn were all gifted men, and if Krennic had any brains in his head he would just leave them alone since intelligent scientists didn't grow on trees and just deal with him. "Spare them," he went on.

Krennic was still for a moment and looked away before he gestured for Galen to walk over to him; Galen did as he was bid, knowing he would only make it worse for himself if he refused.

Galen walked over to Krennic, wondering what the man had in mind for him though truthfully at this point there was nothing Krennic could do to him which hadn't already been performed. Galen came to a halt in front of Krennic, and the two men regarded each other silently with scathing glares, no longer trying to hide how they felt about one another.

"Fire!" Krennic yelled at his men, who instantly blasted down the scientists Galen had just led to their deaths. Galen closed his eyes, trying to keep the sounds they made as they were blasted to the ground repeatedly before all was over. Krennic moved so fast, and Galen let out a cry when he felt the leather of Krennic's glove smash into his face, knocking him to the ground with a groan. Galen couldn't believe it; he had known for a long time Krennic was mentally unstable at times, but he had never resorted to physical violence before now.

"How do I know the weapon is complete?" Krennic's voice was low as the question was spoken straight into Galen's ear, and the scientist realised Krennic had bent down to speak to him, but before the scientist could even say anything, an excuse, an argument, anything, the arrogant director leaned forward to hiss even through the rain. "Let me share with you some details."

_Details? What details? _

Curious in-spite of himself Galen turned his head to look into Krennic's smirking countenance, and for a long moment Galen entered the possibility of punching the arrogant bastard right there and then; he was close enough, and he might even be able to land a few blows before the Death troopers got involved and killed him.

In the end, however, Galen opted to listen.

In a voice overflowing with a smugness that was as bright as his smile, Krennic said, counting off his points on his fingers, the sick bastard, "Jedha. Saw Gerrera. His band of fanatics, their Holy City, the last remainder of the Jedi, gone."

Galen had to look away, sickened by what Krennic had done. In his youth, he had visited Jedha, and before Palpatine and his Empire had poisoned the planet, it had been a thriving place, and he had seen many Jedi there. The thought of a sacred place in the galaxy, one of many, being desecrated…. It made him physically sick.

Still, it was always a good idea to be as defiant as he could be, he reflected. "You'll never win," he whispered defiantly.

A flash of anger warred with amusement on Krennic's face before it became a sneer as he regarded Galen. "Now where have I heard that before?" he asked, twisting the knife into Galens' chest, both men remembering that day. But before they could say anything more to each other, an alarm began to blare while Krennic stood up and with the other Imperial officers looked around urgently to see the source of the alarm before they all heard the distant sound of engines as they approached.

The entire platform exploded all around them while that looked like rebel fighters flew overhead, blasting everything they saw.

"Return fire!" Galen heard Krennic shout over the din of the roaring of the engines and the sounds of the explosions. "To your stations! Get our fighters in the air now!"

Galen had just gotten to his feet when he caught sight of a small figure wearing a black cap and wrapped in a black cloak run forwards. "Father!" the figure cried, making Galen go still.

_Father?_

It….couldn't, could it….? _Jyn?_

Walking slowly towards the figure uncertainly, Galen tried to see their face. He had wanted to see his only child again for years, though he had always been terrified about whatever she had heard about him over the years. Krennic had not made it a secret that he was an Imperial through and through, but if this was Jyn, she didn't sound like an executioner. His heart leapt, and he hoped she was here to get him out so they could be reunited as father and daughter…

A light shone over the figures' face, and even from the distance they were Galen could see that the figures' face was clearly feminine. Oh, please let it be Jyn! He saw her turn her face and raise a blaster, but there was a flash of light and an explosion and Galen's world lit up in a blaze of searing heat, flames and agony as shrapnel from the landing pad slashed into his body.

Galen lay on the landing platform, unable to move. He could only just hear the sounds of shouting and screaming, and he could hear the distinct sounds of the TIE fighters as they took flight. A cold numbness was spreading through his body, and he let out a breath that was so full of regret. He had come so close… so close to seeing his beloved child again after all these years. Now his chance to be with her again had been snatched from him.

Distantly, and he didn't know how much time had passed, he heard the sound of hissing and the buzz of vocalisers, and he guessed Krennic was leaving. Galen didn't care, he just wanted peace; if he was going to die, he would prefer to do so without that bastard hanging around.

He closed his eyes when they were suddenly blinded by a bright white-blue light, and he heard the deafening sounds of a shuttle's engines, and he guessed Krennic had left him here to die, though whether or not Krennic thought he was already dead or close to it but didn't know, Galen had no idea and he did not care.

The sound of the shuttle as it left was so loud Galen had problems hearing anything else, though he thought he heard a groaning sound from a woman nearby.

And then… Galen heard the sound of running footsteps and harsh panting before he felt someone grab his tunic - the hated uniform that bound him to the Empire, though not any more since he was dying… But he pushed that aside when he heard the voice of the woman he had wanted to see for years.

Jyn, his stardust.

"Papa," Jyn was saying urgently, grabbing him and shaking him to get him to stand up while the other hand went underneath his head and lifted it up slightly, "Papa, it's me."

Galen opened his eyes and squinted. For a moment he thought he could see a woman looking very much like his dead wife hovering over him, looking down at him with terror.

"It's Jyn," the young woman said.

"Jyn?" Galen whispered, he had to be sure this was his daughter and not some horrible dream; he was sure it was her, but after everything that had happened, he wanted to go into the Force happy that he had not just delivered a blow to the Death Star and the Empire, but he had seen his daughter.

That would be the sweetest thing ever.

"Stardust?" he asked, and the woman nodded, happy to be hearing his nickname for her.

"Papa, I've seen your message. The hologram, I've seen it."

Galen nodded. "It must be destroyed," he said briefly, wishing he could say something else to his child before he died, but he was getting so weak and it was getting harder and harder to focus that he doubted he could manage it.

"I know," Jyn said earnestly, her voice a promise. "I know. We will."

For a moment Galen wondered what Jyn meant, but he took it to mean she had joined the Rebel Alliance, though the Gods only knew how the Alliance felt having the daughter of a known Imperial scientist in their ranks. Galen decided not to worry about that; he had wanted to be with his daughter for a long time, and now the chance of being with her for longer was snatched from him, leaving him with these scant few minutes, Galen decided to make the best of what he had.

It might not be much, but he would have something to take to his grave.

"Jyn," he said, weakly raising a hand with the last of his strength and stroked her face; once his fingers made contact with her skin, he knew she was really here for sure, "look at you."

Jyn smiled as he touched her face.

"I have so much to tell you," he began, but it was too much for him and he groaned and it suddenly became dark. _NO! Please, let me have a few more minutes with my daughter. I-I need to tell her how much I was sorry, how I wish we could have gone much further before Krennic found us! _he shouted into the Force, but it was too late.

With a last groan, Galen Erso died in his daughter's arms.


End file.
